The Bet
The Bet was a scenario devised by Gregg Sharp and later adopted by other authors. The Scenario The first few stories were devised prior to the scenario (Wishcraft: The Ring of Toltiir, Neutral Ground and Dragon's Destiny) and grouped with the non-Bet-fic The Art as "alterniverses", with Neutral Ground establishing the concept of two deities placing a bet on the possible outcome of Ranma Saotome's life after a minor change. The name "The Bet" was then tagged to the stories Neutral Ground and Dragon's Destiny on July 1st, 1998.Post at FFML In October of the same year Sharp opened "The Bet" up to a week of voting, the winning story being written till completed. Voting was weighted at 5 marks for a voter's first choice, 3 for second place and 1 for third. The poll closed on October 16th and the following results of the top scorers were posted with an instalment of Featherbrite's Tale:Post at FFML *''Featherbrite's Tale'' (82) *''Grand Tour'' (57) *''Ranma Muyo'' (56) *''A Different Art'' (48) *''Civil War'' (32) *''Purple-Haired Mountain Majesty'' (32) *''Crippled'' (24) "The Bet" Fanfics Setting-the-Scene-fic *''Wishcraft: The Ring of Toltiir'' The Original Bet-fic *''Neutral Ground'' The Winning Bet *''Featherbrite's Tale'' Sharp's Other Entries *''Addiction (To Love)'' *''An Amazon Named Tendo'' *''A Bet Too Much'' *''A Bitter Pill'' *''Cat-Scratch Fever'' *''Changing Plans'' *''Children of Jurai'' *''Civil War'' *''Crippled'' *''Demon from Japan'' *''A Different Art'' *''The Doll'' *''Dragon's Destiny'' *''Early Warning'' *''For the Love of P-chan'' *''Future Tense'' *''Grand Tour'' *''Happosai's Big Adventure'' *''Heir Today'' *''Iinazuke Sankai Suru'' *''Illegal Aliens in Nerima'' *''Kami No Ko Wa Kami'' *''Kimiko's Legacy'' *''Little Orphan Kasumi'' *''Mushroom Madness'' *''Now Printing'' *''An Opponent'' *''Purple-Haired Mountain Majesty'' *''Ranma ½ by Night'' *''Ranma's Father'' *''Saint Akane'' *''Spring of DNA²'' *''Study in Scarlet'' *''Suddenly Susano'' *''When You Wish Upon a Sword'' *''Young at Heart'' "Aftermath" - Sharp's Post-Bet Bet-fics *''3 ½'s Company'' *''Angel ½'' :*''Devil ½'' :*''Apprentice Option'' :*''Fourth Option'' *''Fist of Orion'' *''Force of Impact'' *''Four Wishes Gone Wrong'' *''The Gemini Effect'' *''Genma Ascendant'' *''Highwaymen'' *''Lovestruck'' *''Man Among Men'' *''Musk Ranma'' *''Ragnarok'' *''Ranma ⅓: Source of Pride'' *''Rune with a View'' *''Spring Forward! Fall Back?'' *''Spring of Drowned Hero'' *''A Very Scary Bet'' Non-''Ranma ½'' Bet-fics *''Ah, Megumi-sama'' aka Megumi's Big Day *''Children of an Alien God'' *''Rei of Hope'' *''Setting Moon: Tsuki Ga ShimizuFeatures a brief cameo from Kasumi Tendo in 'potential future scenes'. Addenda *"The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" *Paradigm LostThis was a proposed mega-crossover that would have featured ''Ranma ½ more beyond the minor scenes in the "teaser". *''X-Scape NerimaA potential ''Ranma ½ entry in "The Bet", but the "teaser" does not feature any of the characters from the cast. Fics Adapted from Sharp's Bet-fics *''Addiction (To Love)'' :*''Addicted to Love'' *''A Bet Too Much'' :*''Astrild's Restaurant'' *''Crippled'' :*''Body and Souls'' :*''Body and Souls - Counterpoint :*''Crippled'' :*''Phoenix from the Ashes'' *''Dragon's Destiny'' :*''Dragon's Destiny'' *''Genma Ascendant'' :*''Genma Ascendant'' *''Man Among Men'' :*''The Few, the Proud, the Male Gender'' *''Ranma's Father'' :*''Ranma's Father'' *''Spring of Drowned Hero'' :*''Spring of Drowned Hero'' *''Study in Scarlet'' :*''A Study in Scarlet'' *''Young at Heart'' :*''Young at Heart'' Timeline *30/04/98: Wishcraft: The Ring of Toltiir *30/05/98: Neutral Ground *20/06/98: Dragon's Destiny *01/07/98: "The Bet" given its name *06/07/98: The Doll *11/07/98: Mushroom Madness *16/07/98: Now Printing *18/07/98: Addicted (To Love) *22/07/98: Heir Today *25/07/98: Young at Heart *31/07/98: Civil War *03/08/98: Grand Tour *09/08/98: Future Tense *11/08/98: For the Love of P-chan *13/08/98: Iinazuke Sankai Suru *14/08/98: Kimiko's Legacy *15/08/98: Little Orphan Kasumi *31/08/98: Cat-Scratch Fever *03/09/98: An Opponent *07/09/98: Changing Plans *07/09/98: Crippled *07/09/98: Purple-Haired Mountain Majesty *11/09/98: Suddenly Susano *23/09/98: A Bitter Pill *24/09/98: Saint Akane *24/09/98: Study in Scarlet *25/09/98: Happosai's Big Adventure *29/09/98: Children of Jurai *01/10/98: Early Warning *03/10/98: Illegal Aliens in Nerima *03/10/98: Featherbrite's Tale *08/10/98: Demon from Japan *09/10/98: Ranma ½ by Night *09/10/98: A Bet Too Much *09/10/98: Notes & Votes *10/10/98: A Different Art *13/10/98: An Amazon Named Tendo *14/10/98: Voting Update *16/10/98: Ranma's Father *16/10/98: Voting Closes *17/10/98: Winner Announced *19/10/98: Man Among Men *23/10/98: Ragnarok *29/10/98: Devil ½ *21/11/98: "The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" *27/11/98: Spring of Drowned Hero *05/12/98: Angel ½ *09/12/98: A Very Scary Bet *12/01/99: Fourth Option *16/01/99: Apprentice Option *23/01/99: Highwaymen *14/02/99: Four Wishes Gone Wrong *22/02/99: Fist of Orion *14/03/99: Musk Ranma *14/04/99: Genma Ascendant *07/06/99: Ranma ⅓: Source of Pride *28/06/99: The Gemini Effect *20/07/99: Force of Impact *21/07/99: Spring Forward! Fall Back? *21/08/99: Rune with a View *25/08/99: Lovestruck Other Uses of the Original 1998 Scenario *''Amethyst'' *''Best of Iinasuke'' *''A Different Take'' *''Flower of Fire'' *''Kasumi's Secret'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''La Blue Ukyo'' *''Lum Sum Purple'' *''Moon Martial Marital Melee'' *''Mutatis Mutandis'' *''Shattered'' *''Starcrossed Lovers'' *''Turning the Tables'' *''The Way of Heaven'' Subsequent Bets A "Second Bet" was begun by FlashFyre in 2002. Scene-setting fics *''A Second Bet'' *''The Opening Bet'' Entries *''Ai No Senshi Wild Honey'' *''Aoi Ikazuchi - The Legend of Blue Thunder'' *''Into Dreams'' *''The Lost Bet'' *''Mavericks'' *''My Two Dads'' *''Ranma and Hobbes'' *''Ranma Palantir'' *''The Sorcerer'' *''A Starlite in Nerima'' *''Totems'' See Also *Elseworlds *The Butt External Links *The Bet community at Fanfiction.net *The Bet at the Internet Archive record of The Ranma ½ Superhighway References Category:Scenario Category:The Bet